A variety of organizational storage units are individual units such as coat racks, storage bowls for keys or any other small items, shoe racks, and so on. Typically, these organizational storage units require a light nearby to illuminate the organizational storage unit in order to see the contents properly. There are, however, organizational storage units which feature a combination of organizational storage units so that an individual does not need to move from one place to another in his or her home when leaving or entering the home. The main issue with these organizational storage units which combine a few individual organizational storage units is the amount of space required within a home. If an individual has limited space, these convenient organizational storage units are not feasible to place in the home.
The present invention serves to solve these problems, create an efficient organizational unit, and serve as a decorative piece for a home. The present invention helps to reduce clutter and keeps a home cleaner. The present invention also increases lighting in a home and prevents dirt or other items from getting into the home (when the placed near an entrance). Furthermore, a combination use of space is created by integrating several units together, the several units being easily assembled thanks to a modular construction.